


Spring of Drown Zinogre

by DrGairyuki



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Ranma 1/2
Genre: Animal Transformation, Awkward Romance, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, Happy Ending, Humor, Humorous Ending, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Transformation, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A/N: Okay, so my love for Ranma 1/2 wasn't burning yet till about few weeks ago. That was because I was looking at a picture on Deviantart of a fusion between Ranma and Akane, so I was curious and decide to look up any fics about that kind of stuff and that how I came to read the fic on both FF and A3O, so that's history.It is also main reason why I've became interest of making my own and it is also how i'm now a deadhard RanmaXAkane pairing because I LOVED IT AND NO ONE WILL CONVICE ME OTHERWISE! Which is kinda of ironic since I'm not usually an big shipper since I just go along what the author do with their character.Anyways, one of the main inspiration for me came from a fic called "Akane's Cat-astrophe!" by Pata Hikari (which is funny), so the idea of splashing Akane with the Spring Of Drowned (Crossover Element) had me interest of what should I cursed Akane with. That where's TV trope came in for my other inspiration, where I was reading the character section of the page where it read that Akane is an character that improve, but still can't catch up, and since i've also Pantyhose Taro's tropes, I decide that her cursed form would be a monster. It is not a coincidence that a Zinogre came to my mind. I mean, it's perfect for her! Plus, there's no Ranma 1/2 X Monster Hunter crossover fic, so I decide to take this opportunity. Man, I think it took me nearly 2 weeks to complete this, but now i'm happy with it. But you wondering why did I create Masked Evil Samurai Guy? Because I needed a hilarious junification for for cursing Akane.Also, this is my first Ranma 1/2 fic, so this is just a experiment fic for me.





	Spring of Drown Zinogre

"I got a special delivery for a girl named Ms. Shampoo!"

"Oh? That's strange. Shampoo did no order special delivery." Shampoo said to herself as the mail man enter Cat Cafe with the rather small package in his hands for the Chinese Amazon. After signing her signature, Shampoo went up stairs to see what is inside of the package.

After getting a utility knife and cutting open the tape on top of the box, she open the package revealing a bottle that's made from bamboo with Chinese Lettering of "Cursed Spring Water" written on it, although it was tough but not because its a different of Chinese but rather it was written so badly that it like it is entirely different language, and a letter, which Shampoo pick and it read this:

" _This is a Cursed Spring Water from Jusenkyo. Use it for whatever purpose you use it for._ "

Shampoo doesn't who or _why_ they would sent her a special package from Jusenkyo, not since the waterproof soap incident, but whatever the reason it is, Shampoo didn't really care at the moment when she maliciously grinned at this, as the why she see this, it'd useful for getting rid of the roadblocks to the path of happiness with Ranma Saotoma; Akane Tendo.

Shampoo let out a maniacally laughter at this... before the flower pot suddenly drop from the shelf and smash upon her head, splashing water on her and activing her curse, turning her into a cat.

* * *

 

_Later... during the sunset..._

Akane was exhaust due to the heat wave today as she was walking home and she feel like she needed an cool drink. Unfortunately, the closest one that served cool drinks was the Cat Cafe and only one there to served was Shampoo, but Akane was just so exhausted from the heat that she didn't even care anymore as she asked. "Can I have a cold drink, please? I don't care what you got." Akane said as she give a few 100 yens to the Chinese Amazon.

"Alright. One cold drink coming up." Shampoo said before she went to the back. A minute later, she bring out the same bottle from before and give it to Akane with a smile on her face as she spoke. "Come again!"

Akane grab the bottle and left, but unknown to her, Shampoo was smiling for a completely reason and that reason the hope that she get cursed into something weak and pathetic. The Chinese Amazon wipe clean the table as she sing happily to herself... before she nearly tip herself over.

* * *

 

_Later... between dusk and nighttime..._

Akane was walking home, which was longer than usual. It was cooling down a bit, at least, but the heat was still there and was so unbearable that Akane decide to get out the bottle and drink it... before she accidently nearly tip over a pot hole, sending the bottle right into the air above her, before she save herself from falling down. However, Akane then notice the bottle wasn't in her hand anymore before she look up just in time for the cursed spring water from the bottle to splash onto her.

It was the night when a roar pierce the quiet air of the neighborhood when the area turn dark as lightning suddenly strike the heaven from the earth...

* * *

 

_A day later... in the early middle of the morning..._

Both the Tendo family and the Saotome family were having breakfeast with each other in the living room of the Tendo household when they heard the news on the TV. " _Breaking News: Last night, an unknown creature was just sighted last night by a couple of peoples with a photo or two in the Nerima District of Tokyo. Police are baffled by this as the unknown creature doesn't match any known descriptions of any known animals that are known in Japan. In other news; An sudden blackout also occur last night in the same area and engineers are investigating the cause of it. We'll have more info into the story after we come back._ "

"A unknown creature? Oh dear." Kasumi said worrily.

"Don't worry, Kasumi. If the unknown creature dare to attack, WE'LL BE READY FOR IT!" Genma shouted as he stomp his right foot onto the shogi board while he laughs.

"... Did you just did that to prevent me from winning?" Soun asked as he sweatrop at this.

"What do you think, daddy?" Nabiki deadpan.

"Have anyone notice that my son or Akane isn't here yet?" Nodoka asked. If the gods have been prepare for that kind of question, an pair of angry shouting and yelling were heard just before a very prehistoric-looking prevert was then senting flying through the shoji, across the living room, struck Genma right in the head, and sent _him_ flying straight into the koi pond, activing his curse and turning him into a panda.

That was when the very familiar angry teenage pair of Ranma and Akane enter the room and started to stomp on said very prehistoric-looking prevert that was more commanly known as Happosai.

"Take this you prevert for taking my bra!"

"Yeah, take it for trying to make me wear it!"

"Akane. Ranma. Could you please stop beating grandpa Happosai and come have breakfest?" Kasumi said politely to the engaged pair. After they decide that they had enough of beating up Happosai, they sat down with their family and ate breakfest. It was quite normal, like the old prevert suddenly regaining conscious and splashing cold water on Ranma, activing his curse and turn him into a girl, before being kicked through the ceiling and the roof.

After they have finished their breakfest, Ranma and Akane rushed toward school. Everything went about normal at Furinkan High School; the teachers are teaching classes, the students listening, Kuno fighting Ranma 1-on-1 but Ranma wins anyway, Happosai on his daily panty-raid before mostly being by either Ranma or Akane, Principle Kuno attempting to cut Ranma's pigtail, and Hinako sucking the chi or ki or whatever you called it out of bad students, but it was not Ranma this time surprisingly enough, but it went as normal.

Normal as an antisocial student who use tried to use Shinto pratices on you because you're engage with the girl that he is obsessed over is your defination of normal.

But hey, this is Furinkan. What did you expect? Or it is Nerima? Eh, who cares? Weirdness is pretty normal in both of those places.

Both Ranma and Akane were walking back home soon after it was finished through the same route that they use everyday. That was when the blue-hair girl realized something and asked Ranma. "Hey, Ranma? Have you seen Ryoga lately? I know that he doesn't have a good sense of direction or all..." Akane knew what she said was an massive UNDERSTATEMENT as Ryoga always somehow get lost in the most bizarre of ways.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Ranma said as he pulled out a postcard before he told his own fiancée. "I think he somehow manage to get himself lost on _Mars_ somehow."

Akane then stop to look at him with an debrief expression on her face. "You're kidding me, right?" She asked with a debrief expression still on her face.

"Nope. Take a look."

Ranma then threw the postcard to Akane for her to look at it and, yep, the same boy-who-is-forced-to-turn-into-a-girl-because-of-the-curse is right, Ryoga has somehow manage to get himself lost on Mars somehow due to the rusty-colors of the area. That was when Shampoo crash her bicycle right into Ranma's face and crashland him off the fence and into the ground, knocking him out cold, before she spoke. "Ranma! You will go on date with Shampoo now!"

It wasn't surprising that Shampoo crash into Ranma with her bicycle because it was typical of her to do that. But Akane was just shocked by just how sudden and quick it was. "Wha-what?" All she manage to shudder with her eyes still wide in shock and flabbergasted by this.

"Shampoo can keep all Ranma to Shampoo-self because Akane is now cursed." Shampoo said.

"Wait, what?" Akane said as she was now _completely_ confused by what just is going right now as she had utterly _zero_ idea.

"Oh? Akane does not know?" Shampoo said sarcastically with a malevolent grin all over her face. "Akane didn't know that the bottle from yesterday was actually cursed spring water?"

"What?"

"It is from an unknown spring from Jusenkyo. But Shampoo does not know which one but nor does Shampoo care about that."

"What?"

"It was given to Shampoo by unknown person, whom that Shampoo doesn't about."

"What?"

"But again, Shampoo doesn't really care about it since the letter that came with the bottle of cursed spring water told Shampoo to used it for whatever Shampoo want to use it for. So Shampoo decide to use to cursed Akane, hoping it would cursed Akane into something weak and pathetic that suit Akane well." Shampoo said with an arrogance grin.

Akane did not say anything but stared in anger at Shampoo. That was when a dark cloud over-pass them and sudden sprinkle just a little bit, but it was enough to actived the curse.

Let's just say that Shampoo immediately regret, both for using it and saying it out loud, as a roar suddenly through the heaven as lightning pierce the clouds.

* * *

 

_Later... somewhere else..._

Everyone in the area were just walking down the street while they were just minding their business... before, all of an suddenly, a screech of sheer terror was heard. Everyone were took by surprised and were confused by this... before Shampoo, in her cursed cat form, ran across on top of many people heads like stepping stones like if her own life depended on it while she screech in pure terror. Everyone were just flabbergast by this... until they saw a incoming dust cloud and move out of the way in fear of getting ran over as the dust cloud ran pass them before it then suddenly roared in rage. The creature then burst out of the dust cloud, revealing itself as it look like a cross between a wolf and a dragon with; two upward-curved pointed thick horns above the eyes, a blue-colored scaled four-legged body, multiple rows of golden-colored spike all over its body, 5 sharp claws on each foots, highly-developed forearms, a long and thick-looking tail with multiple rows of spikes on it, and blue eyes that are filled with anger before it roared in pure rage as it chased after Shampoo.

Shampoo ran passed Kuno and he turn around to see the incoming creature. "What's this?! A MONSTER IN NERIMA?!" Kuno then pulled out his wooden katana out of no where as he went on his warrior speech per usual. "I, TATEWAKI KUNO, SHALL DESTORY YOU, YOU VILE BEAST-" The creature, however, charged right through him like an out-of-control freight train and sent him flying into the clouds.

Shampoo then ran by lost boy with zero sense of direction Ryoga, much to his confusion as he doesn't have any ideas of what is actually going on right now. "Hey, Shampoo! Where are you-" He didn't have the chance to _even_ ask his question when the creature interrupt him when it easily plow right through him like a bulldozer and sent him flying right above the clouds.

"Happosai, you will pay for what you have done to me." Pantyhose Taro said with his latest of name-changing schemes before he let out an _utterly_ insane laughter... before Shampoo ran pass by him and the creature utterly bulldoze right through him like a truck before it send him send him flying into the air... before he was then hit by a commerical airliner and was sent crashing into a canal just as Shampoo and the creature ran pass him while the chase continue.

That was when an familiar-sound voice shouted through the air. "DON'T WORRY SHAMPOO!!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!" Mousse shouted before he then landed in front of the creature. "PREPARE TO DEAD, MONSTER!!!" The near-sighted Chinese yelled as he threw every _single_ weapon in his arsenal... which just harmless bounce off the hide of the creature before it run straight through him. But Mousse wasn't a guy who give up easy. "I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE!" He said as he threw his Flying Claw at one of the spikes on the shoulder... but it just him dragged him along the ground due to the strength of the creature while being by various objects that were somehow on the ground... before being hit where his future children were, forcing him to let go in pain.

' _SOME HELP YOU WERE!_ ' Shampoo thought as she hiss at Mousse for being useless before the creature roared at her and chase continue...

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Furinkan High..._

"COME HERE WITH OUR PANTIES, YOU PREVERT!" The girls of Furinkan High shouted as they chase after Happosai with various item.

"WHAT A HAUL, WHAT A HAUL~!" Happosai shouted as he jump along happily about this... just before he was then sent flying through the air by the creature as it still continue to chase Shampoo, not intending to giving up, before it chase Shampoo up an exceptional high pole.

The students who were there were shocked by this as they comments about it.

"Oh my god, is that Shampoo?!"

"What the heck is that thing?!"

"Isn't that the creature from the last night that news talked about?"

"Yeah, it's the same one!"

"Why is there an exceptional high pole here?"

"Genki?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

That was when some painful groaning was heard before they turn and they see Ranma in his, or rather, her girl form as she stumble into the front of the school before sitting down on the ground due to the pain in the front of her head. "Uggghhh..."

"Ranma, are you okay man?" Daisuke asked.

"What happen to you, Ranma-chan?" Ukyo asked in concern.

"Ugghhh... Shampoo knocked me out cold with her bicycle..." Ranma answered.

"Not surprising." Hiroshi deadpan.

"And then what?"

"And that's it. I woke up with neither Akane and Shampoo in sight before I've stumble back here."

That was when they heard a loud _CRACK!_ sound and look up to see the exceptional high pole shaking and slowly cracking under the weight of the creature before it tumble and fall over, throwing Shampoo into the air as she yowl in sheer terror before she landed right on Ranma's face. It took about a few second for Ranma to react before she then scream in sheer horror and begun running around in circle panicking while flailing her arms around while Shampoo was just cringing onto Ranma's hair for her life with her claws while Ukyo was chasing afrer them.

It lasted for a while before Ranma accidentally bump into the creature and was sent falling backward to the ground, causing Shampoo to let go of her hair, before she look up and saw the creature in surprised... before she at her side and saw Shampoo in her cat form before she scream and immediately clung onto the nearest safest highest thing that is close by that she can find and that thing just happen to be Ukyo, who just twitch in anger at this before she then punched Ranma and her flying through the air. However, the _creature_ then respond to this by punching Ukyo and sending _her_ flying before it then caught the falling Ranma with it right hand. Ranma and everyone were surprised by this as Ranma looked up at the creature's face and notice something about it...

That was when a bomb was thrown at the creature and it dodge it by lifting its head before it exploded. They turn and see it was Happosai, albert without his furoshiki of panties and bras and look quite absolutely ENRAGED as the creature then put Ranma gently down before he spoke. "How dare you?! You have made me lose all of the bra and panties that i've collected from this school! Now i'll make you pay for it! HAPPO FIRE-BURST!!!!!" The old prevert then use his signature attack as he rapidly launch a total barrage of dozens upon dozens of similiar-looking man-made bombs at the creature, but it did something that nobody expected when it instinct kicked in, it dodge them all... by breakdancing.

"IT CAN BREAKDANCE?!" Everyone shouted as their eyeballs bulge from their socket as they look, dumbfounded by shock. Even the _creature_ was shocked by this, but it quickly wore off before it punched Happosai so hard that it threw him right into the center dial of clock tower before it rang and then it crack the school into two pieces.

Everyone were so flabbergast by the creature's own enormous strength that they didn't even notice the creature then turn and look at Ranma before it went over to her. It sniff her... before it suddenly licked her. Ranma was took by surprised by this, along with everyone else, before the raven-hair buxom girl look at its eyes and when she look closer at it, she notice the eyes look strangely familiar despite of being a different color...

That was when some pretty intense battle aura amout of battle aura were detected by Ranma and the creature turn to look before they saw that the creature have sent flying, which were; Ukyo, Kuno, Ryoga, Mousse, Pantyhose Taro in his cursed chimera form, and Happosai, all of them glaring at the creature with intense hatred due to the humiliation it had caused them, either intentional or not, as they emit such a massive amount of battle aura that the clouds have begun to darken.

BOOM!

There was a loud _BOOM!_ sound as the sun was covered when the dark cloud begun to move in. It suddenly begun to rain down as the water droplet pounded on the pavement with Kuno holding out his wooden katana while Ukyo hold out her giant combat spatula as Ryoga and Mousse were under Ryoga's umbrella while Happosai brought his mold-bombs for this to use his Happo Mold-Burst while Pantyhose Taro just crack his knuckle and snorted in rage.

However, that was when something unexpected happen: Hundreds upon hundreds of blue-glowing firefly-like bugs suddenly appeared out of no where and surround the creature as it begun to conduct electrically from its shoulders to all over its body before it roared as it then expel lightning into the dark cloud and several streaks of lightnings came down upon, finding the highest and nearest place to the ground that they can find as they struck Kuno's wooden katana, Uyko's giant spatula, Ryoga's umbrealla, and Pantyhose's horns as makeshift energy conductor as the electrically from the lightnings while they were electrocuted.

The raining storm finally stop as Ukyo, Kuno, Ryoga, Mousse, Pantyhose Taro, and Happosai were smoking and covered in ashes before Ukyo spoke dizzy. "What is your order...?" Then they all fall backward and fainted.

Ranma and everyone were dumbfound by how easily the creature easily defeated them with one attack as they drop their jaws slightly in shock (no pun intended) before it then suddenly grab the raven-hair buxom girl with its right hand, much to Ranma's surprised, and it then ran to the nearest tallest building. The creature climb up to the top of the building while holding Ranma still before it got to the top and put Ranma down and then roared like King Kong while the raven-hair buxom girl was still confused of what the hell is even going on anymore.

"What's going on here?!" Soun said as he and Genma arrived at the scene with Nabiki and the old m- I mean, Colonge. Colonge, that what I actually meant. They have _absolutely_ no idea what is going on right now before both Ranma and Akane's friends; Hiroshi, Daisuke, Sayuri, and Yuka (who was carrying Shampoo in her arms) with some of the other student of Furinkan High arrived at the scene also before Soun then asked one of them. "You're both Ranma and Akane's friends right?"

"Yeah." Daisuke answered.

"Could one of you please explain to us as WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Soun said before he shouted in confusion.

"Yes, children. Could one of you please explain to us what happen that transpired?" Colonge asked them.

"Well, we were chasing after that old prevert, nothing usual about that." Sayuri explained to them. "But then did this creature suddenly came in when it was chasing Shampoo and sent the old prevent before it chase Shampoo up a pole, but it fell down due to its weight. Ranma ran in circle with Shampoo before he crash into the creature and then cling to Uyko before she sent him flying, but the creature sent her flying and caught Ranma in its right hand. The old prevert reappeared and was angry because he lost the panty and bras that he stole from us before he threw bombs at it, but the creature then somehow breakdance and dodge all of his bombs before sending him flying into the clock tower. The creature then turn to Ranma and lick him, much to our surprised. Then, Ukyo, Kuno, Ryoga, Mousse, that monster, and that old prevert suddenly appear and looking mad at before a storm suddenly came and the same creature then use the electrically to summon lightning upon them and took them out in just one blow. Finally, this is what happen next."

"I see..." Soun said as Colonge was getting a kettle filled with hot water to restore Shampoo back into her human form.

"Don't worry, Soun... AS I HAVE A PLAN TO SAVE MY SON ALONG WITH MANY BACKUP ONES!" Genma shouted to the skies.

"Oh, of course that you do." Colonge snarked as she, Nabiki, Shampoo and even _Ranma and Akane's friends_ can see it from a mile away.

Genma then put his plans into action... in a span of a few minutes.

Attempt #1: Kuno attempt to attack on the left, but he got punch into the air by the creature.

Attempt #2: Uyko threw several small spatula to the right, which the creature just block with just swing of its right arm, before attacking on the left... but she got punch by the creature.

Attempt #3: Ryoga attempt to attack from above, but missed when the creature just causally dodge him and went flying to the ground.

Attempt #4: Genma attempt a flying kick in his panda form, but the creature just grab him and threw him off the building.

Attempt #5: Mousse attempt to attack from behind, but the creature just backhand him, just before Kuno attempt to attack once more, but the creature then threw Mousse into him and sent them both off the building.

Attempt #6: Kodachi attempt to attack the creature with her ribbon on the left, but it just grab it in mid-air, before Uyko attempt to attack it on the right with her combat giant spatula at the creature, but it just use Kodachi as an makeshift bludgeon and sent them both flying.

Attempt #7: Happosai landed on the left side of the creature and attempted to use his Happo Fire-Burst , but the creature just counter this by punching the old leech right into the roof and the bomb then exploded under its knuckle before it lifting its fist to reveal him covered in ashes, before Pantyhose attempt to attack the creature in his chimera form, but it just threw the old man right into his face and distracting him before the creature then grabbed his face and electrocute him and just causally throwing him over itself.

Attempt #8: Genma then climb up to the roof in his panda form and he and the creature then glared each other before he pull his sign. " _This is To Be Kind To Animal week._ "

The creature then threw the cursed panda off the building by battering him with it own _sign_ as an improvise mallet. " _YEAH?! Well, talk to the sign!_ "

" _Okay. I'm going to admit... i've already ran out of ideas now._ " Genma's sign said as the cursed panda sweatdropping at this.

"Why i'm not surprised by this?" Nabiki snarked as Colonge pour hot water from the kettle on Shampoo, restoring her great grand-daughter's human form.

"Gee, my pops is an idiot." Ranma comment as she was still stuck on the top of the building with the creature.

The creature then held up a sign. " _Yup, he's definitely is, Ranma_." It said.

That was when Ranma look at the creature with a confused look on her face. "How did you know my name?" She asked due to the fact that _she_ never given the creature her name.

" _Come on, Ranma. Haven't you figure it out already, you idiot._ " The sign before the creature then held out another. " _It's me, your fiancée, Akane._ "

The raven-hair buxom girl was silent for a few moment as her brain to process before it then finished and she shouted as she just couldn't believe that the creature was her own fiancée. "AAAAKKKKAAAANNNNEEEE????!!!!" Ranma shouted was so loud that her voice was heard the entire _district_ of Nerima.

"What's up with Ranma?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know." Hiroshi answered.

"Guys, you wouldn't believe this, but..." Ranma shouted from the roof of the building with a loudspeaker as he told everyone down below. "The creature is Akane!"

There was silent for a few moment before there was an high-pitched scream of "WHAT?!" from Soun and he fainted. "Wait, then why my little sister is a giant dragon-wolf hybrid thing that can shoot lightning and can breakdance?" Nabiki ask, summing up what the creature that is her _sister_ 's cursed form. There was silent for a few moment before everyone then look at the only one person who could have done this: Shampoo.

"Okay, just hear Shampoo out! Shampoo got special package from unknown person and letter inside of package to Shampoo told Shampoo to use it for whatever Shampoo want to use it for..." Shampoo quickly explained.

"So you decide to turn my sister into a giant dragon-wolf hybrid thing that can shoot lightning and can breakdance?" Nabiki deadpan as she sum it up.

"Shampoo knows, it's sound stupid, even for Shampoo, but it seem to be good idea at time." Shampoo said as the Chinese Amazon sweatdrop.

"Shampoo..." Colonge said rather calmly.

"Y-Yes, great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked in fear... before her great-grandmother bump her in the forehead with her staff, causing a lump. "Ow..." The Chinese Amazon just mutter to herself as she rub the lump on her forehead.

* * *

 

_Later... at dusk at the Tendo House..._

" _Hello. This is the Jusenkyo Guide. How may I help you?_ " The Guide said on the phone.

"Excuse me, but I have a question..." Kasumi said while Ranma, now restore back to his male form, and the other were listening in with the conversing while Akane was stuck outside of the front of the house due to her cursed form being the size of the Tendo house alone.

" _What is it?_ "

"My younger sister has been cursed into what look like a cross between a dragon and a wolf, but we don't know what it is since not one of us ever seen it before. So that why I called you to ask about it. Do you know what it is?" Kasumi asked.

" _Ah, yes! I know what you're talking about, your younger sister has been cursed by the Spring of Drown Zinogre._ " The Guide answered.

"Drown Zinogre?" Kasumi said, which caught the other's interest.

" _Yes, yes. A wolf-dragon monster of magnificent proportion that is both very strong and fast, have the ability to control electrically, and it can breakdance!_ " The Guide explained.

"Yeah, we already know that." Ranma snarked.

"Is there anything else, we want to know about the spring?"

" _Well... unlike most springs, it is one of the few cursed spring that you need to dump hot water on the entire body to turn back to normal._ "

"Oh just great! Just what we needed!" Ranma deadpan in annoyance as he know how _hard_ that's going to be to get enough hot water to restore Akane back to her original human form.

"Well, apparently. One of our friends have received an shipment of it in an package from a unknown person. Do you know of who recently visited the spring?" Kasumi asked. There was silent on the phone as the Jusenkyo guide thought about it for a moment or two before he then answered her question.

" _Ah, yes! There was one person who visit that spring some weeks ago, but I don't know what he look like through..._ "

That was when several dozen of ball-shaped were threw into and in front of the Tendo house before they blew smoke and covered the entire in a thick smoke. Everyone cough before the smoke then let up... only to reveal that Akane wasn't there anymore and instead a sign was in her place that read, which was hard because it was so written badly and was so that it make appear to be entirely different language, but it read:

"I have your woman, boy! You have to come find me or else you'll never seen her again!!! MHAHAHAAHAHA*evil laughter* *Evil laughter*

Sign, M.E.S.G

P.S. Masked Evil Samurai Guy"

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

Akane woke up, somewhere dark as she can't really see anything, but when she look closer, she saw various bars surround her like it was a cage. She tried to move her arms... only to find that they were restains by a pair of chains cuff onto her. That was when the lights suddenly turn on, temperory blinding Akane's vision for a moment before they got use to the light's brightness and saw that she where she was at; She was placed in a giant cage, like expected, in a circle-shaped blank-white room. That was when she heard stepping sounds and turn to see a unknown person in a samurai armor and wearing a realistic human-looking mask on his face. "Finally..." He spoke in a deep sound... that sound kinda like Genma to be rather honest and he is rather stocky like him also. "MASKED EVIL SAMURAI GUY'S PLAN HAVE SUCCEED! NOW MASKED EVIL SAMURAI GUY SHALL NOW MOVE ON TO HIS PLAN FOR DOMINATION OF THE WORLD!!!!!" Masked Evil Samurai Guy then let out his evil laughter that was so loud that the entire neighborhood could hear it... before the front door exploded. "WHO DARE ENTER THE LAIR OF MASKED EVIL SAMURAI GUY!!!"

"A bunch of teenager." Ranma deadpan as he, Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo came out of the dust. "We're read the sign and we find you."

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU FIND MY LAIR?! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

"Well, for 1. You've ridden your name on the sign and were shouting. 2. Your base look like a circus tent on a spinning top sitting on a building. And 3. There's a big giant sign just outside of your own base." Ranma deadpan as the big giant sign outside said "MASKED EVIL SAMURAI GUY'S EVIL SERCET LAIR", while the other wooden-made, more normal-sized sign said "Don't put Evil Sercet Bases along with signs on the roof of buildings", before he asked Masked Evil Samurai Guy. "Now, who the hell are you?"

"ME?! I! I AM MASKED EVIL SAMURAI GUY, THE KING OF ALL IDIOTIC EVIL! THE ONE WHO SHALL RULED THE WORLD WITH AN IRON FIST!!!!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say called youself." Ranma deadpan as he rather already knew that this guy is another insane adversary that he's dealing before he ask him. "Now why the hell you give Shampoo the spring water from the Spring of Drowned Zinogre to allow her to turn Akane into a Zinogre?"

"Oh, so you want to know Masked Evil Samurai Guy's plan? You see..." Masked Evil Samurai Guy said to them before he went on explaining his, very loudly. "I NEEDED A DOG TO KEEP ANYONE FROM ENTERING MY LAWN!!!!"

"... So... that's your whole plan?"

"IN THE NUTSHELL OF THE NUT, YES!!!!" Masked Evil Samurai Guy loudly shouted as he then turn 180 degee around to them. "What's you think of Masked Evil Samurai Guy's genius plan?"

The teenagers gave Masked Evil Samurai Guy an deadpan looks on their faces, umimpress by the details of his plan, before Ranma spoke. "You do realized you could just buy a dog at an pet store, right?"

"Yes, but then I would have to drive to a pet store, find a parking space, and then you have to choose from, like, dozen of breeds. Plus, i'm homeless and I don't want to tame a feral one on the street because it's way too much effort and too much work, so I decide more easy way of getting one." Masked Evil Samurai Guy explained.

"That, or you're just lazy." Ranma snarked.

"FOOL!!! YOU DARE TO MOCK MASKED EVIL SAMURAI GUY???!!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!" Masked Evil Samurai Guy said... before he brought a water gun and fired water at Ranma, turning him to a her, as the raven-hair buxom just look at him with a deadpan look. "HOW YOU ARE NOT AFFECTED BY MY WEAPONS?!!!" Masked Evil Samurai Guy shouted in shock... before Akane then _rip_ the chains out of the ground using her strength while also breaking out cage before she swiftly whack at the back of the homeless guy's head with the broken chain, knocking him down to the floor.

"What a idiot..." Ranma comment before he look up at Akane. "Are you okay?"

The cursed Zinogre growled in comfiration... before Masked Evil Samurai Guy suddenly got up as he shouted to the teenagers. "YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN ME! BUT YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ALL OF MY MINIONS! COME ON OUT, MY CARDBOARD MINIONS!!!!" There was suddenly a large number of troop-like cardboards that appear in front of them. There was silent for a few moments... before Akane blew a breath of air at the one in the front, knocking down all of the cardboards like an domino effect as Masked Evil Samurai Guy then shouted. "NNNOOO!!! MY MINIONS!!!"

' _Seriously, how did this idiot able to make a plan that effective?_ ' The teenagers thought as to _how_ Masked Evil Samurai Guy was able to make a pretty effective plan while still being idiot.

"YOU'VE MAY HAVE BEATEN ME AND MY MINIONS! BUT YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE AS YOU'VE NEVER SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!!" Masked Evil Samurai Guy shouted before he gotting onto the controls of his base which was also an airship, which look like a gothic upright piano and control correctly if you're playing the right notes... except that Masked Evil Samurai Guy is terrible at playing piano, causing his base/ship to fly and spin out of control.

The teenagers were clinging onto their lives before Ranma couldn't hold anymore and flew out of the hole in the front door she made, forcing the cursed Zinogre to let go and jump out after her fiance before the base/ship thing all of suddenly exploded, much to her shock (no pun intended).

Ranma was just screaming in pure terror as she was fell-falling toward the ground where she was about to crash land right into... before Akane suddenly doggy paddle to her fiance and grab Ranma before turning around to use herself as a landing cushion, much to the raven-hair buxom girl's surprised. Luckily however, they've crashed land right into the canal by the road that they use to go to school.

Due to Akane's cursed form's electrically power heating up the water, along with the speed they were falling at, it restored them back to their normal forms before Ranma then asked Akane. "Akane, are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah, i'm fine."

"Hey... I've been meaning ask despite... what happen today, but..." Ranma knew too damn _well_ how much of a underestimate that was before he ask her. "Why did you kidnapped me and brought me to the roof of the building?"

"Um... Ranma, can I tell you something personal?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"You see, I've alway had feelings for you... in the romantic sense, obviously, but... my stupid temper just get in the way."

"Your temper?"

"Yeah, no matter how many times I've tried to tell you my feelings, my stupid temper just get in the way of telling, no matter many times I'd tried to control it, and I always hit you, before my recent allow me to finally control it more now..." Then an single tear came rolling down Akane's face as she angrily ranted about herself. "Why? Just why?! Why am I born with this temper?! Why could I be born differently?!"

"Akane!" Ranma said as he put his arms around her and give her a deep hug as he calm her down. "Don't worry, Akane. I love the way you are."

"Y-you mean it?"

"I mean it."

"Oh Ranma..." They then give a deep kiss to each other. Now you can go "Aaaaaaawwwww~!" now. Akane then move away as she told Ranma. "Ranma?"

"Hm?"

"You know... I don't actually mind the Zinogre cursed that I have, since it's actually far more powerful than my normal form since I can now keep up with more powerful opponents now."

"Good. Then you know how I feel about my curse." Pantyhose Taro comment as he appeared out of no where, naked behind Akane.

"WHO ASKED YOU, PANTYHOSE BASTARD!!!!???" Ranma and Akane angrily yelled at the same time as they both sent Pantyhose Taro flying with a kick to the stratosphere till he became a twinkle star in the sky. They both took in several deep breaths before they look at each other and laughs at this for a bit before they stop and move in for another kiss... til a truck passed by and splash a puddle of water at them, turning them to their cursed form.

Both Ranma and Akane just sighed at this as they that this is going to be part of their lives before the cursed buxom girl look at her own fiancée and smiled as she spoke. "Together?" She asked.

" _Together._ " The sign said before Akane then hug her future husband with her one free arm.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the Tendo House..._

Kasumi was taking out the trash into the trashcan before she heard a voice. "Excuse me..." The peaceful girl with long brown hair look down to see Masked Evil Samurai Guy laying on the ground, crawling like he was somekind of a zombine, as he spoke. "Masked Evil Samurai Guy's stomach... hunger..."

* * *

 

You know what they say about every endings to many kind of stories; All's well that ends well... well mostly at least.

"Kasumi... you're letting a man whose attempted to Akane into an guard dog eat with us?" Soun said as he couldn't believe what is happening.

"Well, he was starving, so I couldn't just say no." Kasumi said.

"Glee, sis. You're just too kind for your own good." Nabiki deadpan.

" _You're sometimes make stupid mistake, you know that Shampoo?_ " The sign said as Genma in his panda form was holding it.

"Yes. I know that, you stupid panda." Shampoo said as her entire body was cover in bandages like a mummy while she was visiting the Saotome and Tendo family for dinner.

"Masked Evil Samurai Guy say this food that you make is really good." Masked Evil Samurai Guy comment as he commendate Kasumi's cooking skills while he ate dinner with them.

"Akane. Right after he's finished eating, we'll both send him straight through the roof, right?" Ranma said to his cursed Zinogre future wife while he laid in the right arm of his own fiancée. Akane then growl in argeement with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so my love for Ranma 1/2 wasn't burning yet till about few weeks ago. That was because I was looking at a picture on Deviantart of a fusion between Ranma and Akane, so I was curious and decide to look up any fics about that kind of stuff and that how I came to read the fic on both FF and A3O, so that's history.  
> It is also main reason why I've became interest of making my own and it is also how i'm now a deadhard RanmaXAkane pairing because I LOVED IT AND NO ONE WILL CONVICE ME OTHERWISE! Which is kinda of ironic since I'm not usually an big shipper since I just go along what the author do with their character.  
> Anyways, one of the main inspiration for me came from a fic called "Akane's Cat-astrophe!" by Pata Hikari (which is funny), so the idea of splashing Akane with the Spring Of Drowned (Crossover Element) had me interest of what should I cursed Akane with. That where's TV trope came in for my other inspiration, where I was reading the character section of the page where it read that Akane is an character that improve, but still can't catch up, and since i've also Pantyhose Taro's tropes, I decide that her cursed form would be a monster. It is not a coincidence that a Zinogre came to my mind. I mean, it's perfect for her! Plus, there's no Ranma 1/2 X Monster Hunter crossover fic, so I decide to take this opportunity. Man, I think it took me nearly 2 weeks to complete this, but now i'm happy with it. But you wondering why did I create Masked Evil Samurai Guy? Because I needed a hilarious junification for for cursing Akane.  
> Also, this is my first Ranma 1/2 fic, so this is just a experiment fic for me.


End file.
